The invention relates to smoothing of articles of wood and abrasive bodies particularly for this purpose.
Wooden surfaces, for instance of furniture, must be ground after they have been primed and before the final varnishing, this being known as the so-called varnish intermediate grinding. This is necessary since the fibers on the surface of the parts are directed perpendicularly upwardly and result in a rough surface. Accordingly the roughness is removed before the final varnishing. Up to now this has been done manually. The shape of the surfaces of, in particular, structured articles of furniture, and the careful handling associated therewith does not permit the use of the customary type of machines. The corresponding abrasion has to be effected also, and in particular, at the corners and edges of the surfaces of the furniture so that the utmost care is necessary when effecting such a varnish intermediate grinding in order not to damage or remove the undercoat.
The object of the invention is to reduce the expense of the varnish intermediate grinding of articles of wood, particularly articles of furniture, regardless of the shape of the surfaces. It is furthermore intended to provide abrasive-finishing bodies in particular for an extremely soft, sensitive grinding.